Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 6
The Vampire is the sixth episode in Captain America: The Animated Series. It features one of Cap's most dangerous foes in the series yet and introduces a key member to Earth-6160....Dracula. Plot Date: 1914 [There was a roar of yelling at a castle because of a statement of disapproval with a crowd of people] Townspeople: [They all had torches and sticks] Get him out here! [Many different ones were jeering and yelling. Saying “We don’t want him here!” and “Leave us alone!”] [That’s when the leader came out a shot a window at the tower] John Falsworth: Hey! Hey! I know you hear me talking to you, devilface! [That’s when a lightning bolt appeared in front of them and knocked them back. Dracula then appeared in front of them] Dracula: Who’s the leader of this?! [The small village of people looked around. He launched them back with a gust of wind] Dracula: Who’s the freakin’ leader?! John Falsworth: [He stood out proud] Me! [The crowd gasped] Dracula: Oh, OK. [He said calmly. He then shot a red blast zapping him, lifting him in the air, causing him extreme pain. He flew to his castle] John Falsworth: I won’t stop ya, ya know. Dracula: Good. You’re the perfect rebel. I can use you. John Falsworth: What? Dracula: [He cut out some of his own blood then bit Falsworth’s neck] [Hours later] [Falsworth woke up and saw that his skin was grey and that he had sharp nails/claws] Falsworth: What? What happened? Dracula: You now work for me. [He showed him a mirror] Falsworth: [Against his own will he said] Yes Master [Though he could not see his reflection, the viewers see he had red eyes and fangs] [Intro theme plays] Year: 1945 Captain America: [He was practicing his fighting skills until Miss America came in and watched him] Miss America: Don’t mind me. Just watching you work out. Captain America: Hey, Maddie. Miss America: [She started lifting weights trying to impress Steve] Peggy Carter: [She walked in] Captain America: Hey, Peggy. Peggy Carter: [She walked past him and gave Miss America a clipboard] Here are the results. Congrats, you get to lead an army team. According to Colonel, you’re our “Wonder Woman”. Hopefully Steve hasn’t tried to kiss you yet. Captain America: Peggy..... Miss America: No Peggy, he hasn’t. Peggy, Steve loves you. He talks about you all the ti- Peggy Carter: You don’t have to try to stick up for him. [She walked out but then was hit by a mysterious blur into a shelf of barbells] Captain America: PEGGY! [He was hit by that same blur and was flipped as he spun in the air.] Miss America: [She saw the blur as it was a female. The female ran to Miss America but Miss America put her arm out as the female fell to the ground in pain] [She was then sliced in the chest by a throwing star] Human Torch and Toro: [Both were on the ground groaning in pain with bruises] Namor: [He arrived after hearing trouble. He saw a man in a suit with guns. The man fired the guns at Namor but they didn’t faze him] Who are you?! Union Jack: The name’s Union Jack. Namor: U- [He was then punched by the same blur but wasn’t affected] Spitfire: Name’s Spitfire. Toro: [He woke up and shot fire at Union Jack] Spitfire: [She used her super speed to knock him out and punch him a hundred times in one second] Miss America: [She got up and faster than the eyes could see, she brought her teammates outside] Bucky: [He walked outside and battled Union Jack in a knife fight. They were evenly matched, but Union Jack was able to overpower him, until he was hit by Miss America] Spitfire: [She used her super speed and hit Bucky so hard that she knocked him out] Captain America and Namor: [Both threw their weapons at Union Jack] Spitfire: [She reversed their weapons back at each other] Cap and Namor: [Both were launched back] Union Jack: [He aimed his gun at The Human Torch and Toro but was hit by Miss America] I can’t stand her. [He mumbled] Spitfire: [She used her super speed, vibrated her hand, and created a force strong enough to take Miss America out of the fight] Cap: Oh no.. Human Torch: [He saw Toro with bruises on his body and shot fire at Spitfire] Spitfire: [She dodged it but was tripped by Cap and Torch blasted her with large amounts of fire, launching her back and creating a large explosion] Cap: Torch! Torch: Cap! It wasn’t fatal. [He mocked Cap then went back to his normal voice] Namor: [He created a shock to wake up Toro] [Meanwhile at HYDRA Base] [There was a hurricane at the door] Red Skull and Zemo: [Both pulled out their advanced guns] Baron Blood: [He walks in and uses his wind powers to launch their guns away] I hear you guys have a common threat. Let’s just say I am not a fan of the Captain or the Invaders either. Red Skull: I don’t care. You don’t have the right to just come in here and expect us to agree. I’ll kill you either way. Baron Blood: [He shoots a blast of lightning at Skull, but Skull jumped in the air and easily dodged it. He then grabbed Blood by the neck, nearly choking him out] Zemo: [He aims his gun at Baron Blood] Baron Blood: [He spins, creating a whirlwind knocking Zemo and Skull back] Zola: [He fires his gun at Blood but it has no effect on him] Impossible. Blood: Will you guys help me take down The Invaders? Zola: Why do you want to defeat them so badly, and why do you want our help? Blood: They choose to side with the worthless humans. You guys don’t seem to care at all. You just have two motives. Win the war, and kill whoever gets in your way. I like that motive, and I agree with it. You seem to be the only people who can stand against them. I doubt I’d be able to take down all of them alone. But with your help, we can take them down. Zola: What’s your plan so far? Baron Blood: Let’s just say my kids are taking good care of them..... [Back at the fight scene] Miss America: [She grabbed both Spitfire and Union Jack by the neck] OK, what’s going on? Union Jack: [Says gagging] We’ll never tell! [Miss America tightens her grip] Spitfire: OK! [Miss America lets go as both fall to the ground gasping for air] Our father sent us! The Invaders (minus Bucky): Father? Bucky: [He got up and saw Union Jack and Spitfire on the floor and aimed his guns at them] Human Torch: Bucky, no! Spitfire: [She ran at Bucky but Torch put his foot in front of her tripping her] Union Jack: [He fired his gun but Cap caught the bullets] Captain America: OK, STOP! Listen, I have no idea who your father is, but I doubt he’s up to anything good. Union Jack: I mean, he is a vampire. Bucky: Huh? Spitfire: His name is Baron Blood. Union Jack: We’re supposed to keep you distracted so he can meet up with a guy with a Red Skull. Bucky: Wait, he’s teaming up with Red Skull?! Spitfire: Really? His name is Red Skull? Miss America: So generic, right? Captain America: Do you know where he will be? Union Jack: Hold up, why the heck should we tell you? Toro: Trust me, we know how things like this go. Human Torch: Soon he’ll realize that he won’t need you because of the instinct vampires have. Union Jack: We don’t know what you’re talking ab- Baron Blood: [He landed with HYDRA Agents and Red Skull, Zemo, and Zola] Bucky: Oh, God. Spitfire: Father! Union Jack: Hey Dad. Bucky: One question, before you, um, kill us? HYDRA Agents: [They lowered their guns] Baron Blood: [Sighs] What is it? The Invaders: [All of them look at Bucky confused] Bucky: If I may say sir.....um...how do you have such a beautiful daughter when you are a ugly old vampire man? Baron Blood: [He became angry] Spitfire: Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?! Bucky: That your dad looks atrocious? 'Union Jack: [He chuckled softly] Too bad you have to die. Miss America: I would say the same thing for you guys, but it isn’t too bad. [She punches Union Jack but is hit by Baron Blood, launching her away. She came back at full speed punching him with both fists, but Blood put his hand out with creating a large shockwave as she crashed into his hand clearly showing he’s stronger] Toro: Yeah......This might be bad...... Dracula: [Using telepathy in Blood’s head] “''Start the storm''” Baron Blood: [Using his control over the weather, he made the area look like a wasteland and created a storm] Human Torch: [He shot a flame blast at Baron Blood, who shot back a mini tornado knocking him back] Namor: [He threw his trident at Blood, but Blood easily blasted it away with lightning] Bucky: [He fired his guns at the flying vampire, but was hit by a lightning blast] Toro: [He flew towards Blood, who used his wind abilities, and Toro went back into his human form and landed on the ground] Captain America: [He threw his shield at Blood, knocking him out of the sky. He outmatched Blood in combat skill, but was overpowered by Blood’s abilities.] [Baron Blood then created a storm that could take out almost all of human life] Dracula: “''Now for the final step, your children''” Baron Blood: [He aimed his hand at Union Jack and fired a blast of lightning] Spitfire: DAD! What?!- WHY?!- Union Jack: [He fell to the ground with electricity pulsing through his body] Spitfire: [She charged her fist and punched Blood] Baron Blood: [He fell to the ground and crashed making dirt come up. A tornado came knocking Spitfire back] Dracula: “''There I did the dirty work, now finish this off and kill her''” Baron Blood: [He raised his hand but his heart resisted and he didn’t fire] Spitfire: Please dad, don’t do it. Baron Blood: NO! I WON’T KILL MY CHILDREN FOR YOU! Dracula: [He teleported to the scene] NO! NO! NO! [He launched all the heroes away] Namor: [He used his trident to create a religious spell and used it against Dracula, banishing him someplace mysterious] Baron Blood: Wow. Come on, kids. Spitfire: No. I want to stay with them. I can’t follow the road you’re on. I appreciate your sparing me, but you electrocuted my brother and he’s probably dead. Even if he isn’t, I can trust them. I’m sorry father, but I’ll side with the Invaders. I think I can speak for Brian as well. Baron Blood: If you say so, Jacqueline. But this changes nothing, you humans are a disgrace. [He teleports away] [The Invaders take Brian to Atlantis and they heal him] [A few hours later……] Namor: I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is, he’ll survive. Bad news, we had to make minor enhancements. Because of the large amounts of lightning he absorbed we couldn’t get rid of it. The other good news is, because he has blood from his father he can survive electricity, so now he has the ability to produce electricity and power his weapons with it. Union Jack: [He got up and saw sparkles glowing from his fingers] No way. Captain America: [He put his hand out] Welcome to the Invaders. Spitfire: [She smiled] Union Jack: [He shook his hand] [Ending credits play] Category:Earth-6160 Category:John Falsworth (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Vlad Dracula (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Madeline Joyce (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Invaders (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Jim Hammond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Thomas Raymond (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Brian Falsworth (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Falsworth (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Heinrich Zemo (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Adolf Hitler (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Created by Rangerfan14